bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Hydranoid
Dual Hydranoid (original version: ) is the evolution of Hydranoid. Description Bakugan Form Dual Hydranoid now has two heads. The start of a saw on Hydranoid's chest has now become a fully developed metal saw that is now movable. In addition to his two heads, Dual Hydranoid also has two tails. The number of spines Hydranoid has increases and become sharper and longer. With this new evolution, he is now bipedal (stands on two legs). He can now grow a new head if one has been cut off. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade's Darkus Hydranoid evolved when Masquerade battled his comrade's Bakugan. It's evolution was caused by the power from the Bakugan that were sent to the Doom Dimension. It evolved during a battle with Klaus and Sirenoid. He battled Delta Dragonoid, and sent him to the Doom Dimension. He then battle the other brawlers and defeated their Bakugan. He battled Wavern and lost. After defeating Exedra with "Darkus Gazer Dual" Dual Hydranoid evolved into Alpha Hydranoid. ;Ability Cards * Dual Gazer (Darkus Gazer Dual): Adds 50 Gs to Dual Hydranoid and it can attack from any Gate Card. * Gazer Exedra (Darkus Gazer Exedra): Adds 100 Gs to Dual Hydranoid and it can attack from any Gate Card. * Grand Down: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. ;Fusion Ability Cards * Destruction Impact: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 100 Gs to Dual Hydranoid. Game A B1 Ventus version has 520 Gs. It's Darkus form has 610 Gs. In Japan, its translucent Darkus version in BCV-11 comes with 450G or 500G. Trivia *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan, along with Delta Dragonoid and Preyas. It is also one of the first metal-ringed Bakugan. *His ability "Gazer Exedra" is most likely a reference to the Darkus Soldier of Vestroia, Exedra. *On the Bakugan Official Website, Dual Hydranoid's page is wrong, because it says Hydranoid (Dual-Headed) with an Aquos Toy Dual Hydranoid and a Normal Darkus Hydranoid. *Dual Hydranoid is based on the Hydra a monster in Greek Mythology that started with a single head. However, each of these heads would split into two when decapitated. It was defeated by Hercules. *He seems to be able to use a double ability, as show when he used Darkus Gazer Dual and Destruction Impact '''at the same time. *His two heads have some differences if you look closely. Gallery Anime dualballform.PNG|Dual Hydranoid in ball form dualbakuform.PNG|Dual Hydranoid in Bakugan Form duabitingdelta.PNG|Dual Hydranoid biting Delta Dragonoid. dualdarkusgazerdual.PNG|Dual Hydranoid using ability '''Darkus Gazer Dual dualgazerexed.PNG|Dual Hydranoid using ability Darkus Gazer Exedra duadvssyrena.PNG|Dual Hydranoid vs. Sirenoid duadsendingdoomdims.PNG|Dual Hydranoid sending Sirenoid into Doom Dimension duavsdelta.PNG|Dual Hydranoid vs. Delta Dragonoid duadestructimpact.PNG|Dual Hydranoid using ability Destruction Impact dualdoubleability.PNG|Dual Hydranoid using abilities Darkus Gazer Dual and Destruction Impact dualgplusmasq.PNG|Dual Hydranoid and Masquerade duadlhead.PNG|Dual Hydranoid's heads (up close, notice how one head has spikes) dual.PNG|Dual Hydranoid after being attacked by Delta Dragonoid's D Strike Attack hydraevolve.PNG|Dual Hydranoid evolving into Alpha Hydranoid File:Masqerade_Screen_2.JPG|Maquerade and Dual Hydranoid Dual_Hyrdanoid_first_apperance_.png|Dual Hydranoid Dual_Hydranoid_with_1_head.png|Dual Hydranoid with 1 head Game File:Darkus_DUAL_Hydranoid.jpg|Darkus Dual Hydranoid File:Reverse_darkus_dual_hydranoid.gif|BakuFlip (reverse) Darkus Dual Hydranoid File:SL277986.jpg|BakuLyte Darkus Dual Hydranoid File:Clear_Hydranoid_Pyrus.jpg|Pyrus/Clear Dual Hydranoid Imagem030.jpg|Aquos Dual Hydranoid Imagem029.jpg BakPics 005.JPG|Darkus Dual Hydranoid clear darkus hydranoid.jpg|Clear Darkus Dual Hydranoid Others File:Dual_hydranoid.jpg|Darkus Dual Hydranoid in Bakugan form See Also * Hydranoid * Alpha Hydranoid Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Season 1 Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan